


blow me a kiss

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [23]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a sweet tooth. It's taken Poison a while to figure that out, because Gerard acts like it's a fatal weakness, something that's akin to showing the most vulnerable part of himself to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written for my [prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/194271.html).
> 
> Prompt of _Gerard/Party Poison happy fluff_ for turlough.
> 
> Title from _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance.

Gerard has a sweet tooth. It's taken Poison a while to figure that out, because Gerard acts like it's a fatal weakness, something that's akin to showing the most vulnerable part of himself to the world.

And that is one of many things that Gerard has a hard time doing, letting himself be open.

Poison watches Gerard and notices things, little things. Like the way he barters some of his precious cigarettes for a bag of homemade hard candies, brightly colored like jewels. Or the way Gerard's eyes glaze over when Ghoul talks about a cake his mother made for him when he'd been a child.

So Poison asks some of his killjoys to keep their peepers open for something special, because Gerard has a birthday coming up. Poison thinks birthdays are a pretty damn big deal; living in the Dust is tough and every year you can celebrate is another year of telling BL/ind to fuck off. Poison likes that; of course he does.

One of the killjoys finds something _very_ special and brings it to him just in time for Gerard's birthday. Poison uses a bit of colored cloth to wrap it in; paper's hard to find these days and it's the thought that counts, anyway.

Poison knows that Gerard's band has plans for his birthday and that's fine. They're Gerard's family, as much as Ghoul, Kobra and Jet are Poison's family. He convinces Jet to deliver the present to Gerard for him, at the cost of his favorite pair of leather gloves and about 50c's worth of used-but-clean socks. Totally worth it, even if his guys give him hell about it for _years_ afterwards. Which they totally will.

It's cool. He just doesn't want Gerard thinking he'll _owe_ for the present. It's a gift, freely given, no matter what the cost.

It's not until a couple of weeks later, when he and Gerard hook up after a shiny MGMK show that Gerard pulls what's left of the chocolate bar out of his pocket and feeds pieces of it to Poison, who just grins and steals kisses from Gerard, sharing the bittersweet taste with him.

-fin-


End file.
